


Unexpected

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Married off to Ubbe to ensure the safety of your father’s lands you end up discovering something about marriage to a Viking.  for @dreamwritesimagines “Not Today Writers Block” Challenge on Tumblr- prompt “You don’t marry a Viking to be happy.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected

A scream of pleasure tears past your lips as he was able to cause that coil in your abdomen to snap once again. As he pulled away from you, he moved up to kiss your lips languidly and you returned the kiss, hesitantly. 

Your father had agreed to add you to the Viking in exchange for them leaving his lands intact. Most of the women in your town were jealous- the Ragnarssons all extremely good looking men, but their good, Christian morals wouldn’t let them say so. Instead, they had focused on the fact that your new husband was a heathen and would surely damn you to hell with him. 

“What is wrong?” your new husband asks you after a moment’s silence and you lean up to kiss him softly. 

You had traveled with him and his brothers back to Kattegat after the wedding and things had been adventurous, to say the least. The ship had almost capsized during a storm but you’d made it. Your husband’s brothers, Hvitserk and Ivar, had decided that they would teach you the language and about their gods. 

They’d started on the ship and you’d learned that while Ivar was short-tempered, he and Hvitserk actually made good teachers. You’d managed to pick up the language very quickly and while you still got their gods confused you had an idea of who was who. It was vastly fascinating.

Even Sigurd had joined in and was teaching you about music and how to play.

Your husband has taught you to fight and you found that you were a quick learner. You were already proficient with the bow and your husband had already informed you that he fully intended to put sword, spear, and axe in your hand. 

Yo lean forward and kiss your husband softly, cupping his face in both your hands, “You know 

Ubbe “Why?”

“Well - they say… they all say that your people are savages- that they eat children and that they’re bloodthirsty creatures - more animal than human.”

“Well that’s dumb,” Ubbe responds with a snort. 

You can’t help the heat that blooms just under your skin and you’re sure that your husband can tell that you’re embarrassed, “I thought the same thing….” you whisper to him as you hide your face from him. 

A moment later, Ubbe’s hand has come to cup your face softly and he looks at you. When he speaks, his voice is soft and sincere, it holds both a gift and reverence, “I promise you, my love, that you will never have to worry about such things from me or my family.”

You can’t help the smile that tears across your lips as you lean forward and kiss him, “Thank you, my love.”

Ubbe spends the next year making you happy. He would randomly show up with flowers that he’d picked from the nearby fields. He would bring you gifts that he had bought from far off lands or that he had had made custom for you. 

At first, you would find yourself feeling melancholy and missing your home so Ubbe had found you texts that were written in Latin so you could understand them. He had also found and purchased thralls for you that hailed from your homeland so that you had someone to talk to in your own language. 

He worked day in and day out with you, working on your language and your fighting skills. Each time you learned something new or did something correctly, he would praise you for your ability to pick up their world as fast as you had. 

Ubbe never raised a hand to you and while you had heard the stories of how he had bedded girl after girl in Kattegat when he was younger, he never gave you cause to question his loyalty for you. Whenever he had to stay late with his brother, he would send word to you and you always had the option to go and join them. Many times, you did join them and if you did not, your husband always made sure that you woke in his arms. 

Ubbe had taught you different ways of love-making. Some were soft, slow, and sensual. Others were passionate, fast, and desperate. Still, others were passionate but painfully slow. 

He had started by teaching you how to dance, something that your father would have been furious about and at first, you had resisted but, slowly, you had followed him along the dance-floor. Allowing him to lead you across the floor of your shared room (another oddity you had come to enjoy) as he hummed a soft, happy tune. 

Slowly, he had managed to get you out of the room and to dance at the festivities that his family seemed to constantly throw. Slowly at first, he would only get you to take one turn on the dance floor but as you became more confident in not only yourself but in your place amongst the people, you found that you would dance more. Though, it was only ever with Ubbe or one of his brothers as there were some things that you felt were not appropriate - no matter what the brothers said. 

Ubbe was, also, unafraid to show his love for you in public. Something your old friends would learn quite soon as you were traveling back to your homelands, to check on the settlement that Ubbe and his brother had left behind when you married. 

The travel back to your home was both exciting and nerve-wracking. You had missed your family but you were not foolish enough to say that the group of you were ever close. It wasn’t as if you had a relationship like the brothers did. 

Though they fought and argued constantly, they all loved each other. There was still some bad blood as none of them had ever had a good childhood, but they were vastly loyal to each other and they tended to spend more time together than they did apart.

You could count on one hand the number of times your entire family had all been together. Still, you missed your father and are looking forward to seeing him when you arrive in your homeland. 

You and your husband had left Kattegat towards the end of the summer months, the first chills were just coming in. You knew that it meant that the snows would be falling by the time that you had made it to your father’s home and so Ubbe had made sure that you had fine furs and well-spun wool so that you would not have to worry about the cold. 

He’d even managed to find a woman who dyed the wool purple and cured it in such a way that the purple stayed through many washes. You’d been skeptical at first but after seeing her wash one of her cloths and seeing no bleeding, you had agreed to accept the item. 

It was early morning when one of the men spotted the landmass that was your home. It would mean that you would be there by mid-day.

Going to prepare yourself, you changed into something that your father would expect of a woman married to a Prince. The dress was fine silk, cut to flatter your figure with a slit up the side of each leg for easy movement and yet modest enough for the occasion of meeting your father. However, the strip of fabric that covered your breasts in a most “Christian” manner could easily be removed should you choose. 

Ubbe had already promised to tear it off you later. 

When the boat docked, the men disembarked from the ship first and you swiftly followed behind. As you moved to step down from the lifted edge, Ubbe reached out and lifted you by the waist before carefully setting you down beside him. 

“Y/N!” Your father called out, his arms outstretched and a large smile on his face. Before you realized it you found yourself running to his arms and your father held you tightly before letting go. 

He greets Ubbe and his brothers and you find your husband’s arm is once again around your waist as he pulls you tightly to him. This is such a normal thing for you that you don’t think anything of it but you can see the look of surprise flitter across your father’s features before he schools his emotions. 

The festivities of the day go on for what felt like hours and hours. Your father having thrown a grand celebration for the visit of his daughter and son-in-law the Heathen Prince. 

Men and women are in attendance but, as expected, only the married couples were dancing. Even then, it was the stiff dance, where only their hands touched and you watched as many of these men would dance with their wives only to make eyes at the younger girls. Some of which were young enough to be their daughters. Others, who were known to be the bastard children of some of the men in attendance working as servant girls. 

The whole thing disgusted you. 

Ubbe must have felt your disgust with the situation for a moment later, he’s pulled you onto the dance floor and leads you across it in gliding steps. It’s not long before you’re lost in the feel of his arms encasing you in their strength, in their warmth. 

Ubbe holds you close as the music swells, pulling you so far into him that it’s almost impossible to tell where your body ends and his begins. As he leads you across the floor he whispers filthy obscenities in your ear. 

You’d both learned, quite accidentally, that you enjoyed hearing what he planned on doing with your body. There was something about the gravely turn his voice took as he would whisper in your ear just how he planned to worship you that never failed to leave you wanton and needy for him. He had used this tactic to keep you from killing a Jarl one night and you figured that he was using the same tactic now. 

You could feel the blood rushing to your skin, both in embarrassment at his bold words here —in front of people you knew would never think to even experiment in pleasing their partners— and from the idea of just what it was that he planned on doing to you. 

As he danced you across the floor, you felt yourself becoming more and more aroused and could see, out of the corner of your eye, some of the women grouping together. You were positive that you know what they were doing but you found that you didn’t care. 

As the dance ended, Ubbe pulled away from you and sent you a cheeky grin before leading you off the dance floor. 

“Are you thirsty, my love?” he asked you, cupping your face so you would look him in the eye. 

Staring into his beautiful blue eyes, you have to remind yourself not to get lost in their depths, just yet. Instead, you nodded your head and Ubbe led you to one of the alcoves and made sure you were situated, kissing you before he made his way in search of a drink for you. 

“Well, well, well,” comes a voice you know all too well and you have to remind yourself not to roll your eyes. It would seem that Anna, who had been the most vocal about your marriage, was making herself known. “What have we here?”

Greeting the woman, you smile softly at her but do not encourage her with any small talk. At home, the people of Kattegat would have understood that this meant that you were to be left alone. At your father’s house, however, it would seem that the same rules did not apply. 

Anna offered you a saccharine smile, reminding you of a painted mask you’d seen before with the large smile and yellowed teeth. Moments later, her friends are surrounding her and you quickly piece together that Ana has managed to secure a place for herself amongst these women. 

“Ladies,” Anna begins, “I was just talking to Y/N about her husband… She was telling me that the rumors are true, Viking men are brutal.” The women around her gasp and begin chittering amongst themselves and offering you their sympathies. Anna gives you a look, daring you to contradict her and you merely offer her a smile. 

You know better than to play these political games that they like to play. You had not been one for them when you first lived and after living in Kattegat you found that you had no patience for the games of court. Most of the people in Kattegat were quite less likely to play these games. No - they were more likely to just kill you if they had an issue with you. 

You allowed the women to continue their chatter, they were asking you questions that you weren’t really paying attention to but they answered each other, each one wanting to be the most important woman in the room. 

As your eyes scan the room, you see Ubbe is returning with a drink in hand and it occurs to you that it is quite possible to allow put Anna in her place without disagreeing with her. Catching your husband’s eye you offer him a sultry smile and a wink. He looks somewhat confused, as he had probably expected you to play by the Christian courts rules but gives you an indulging smile nonetheless. He will play along with whatever it is you’ve got planned. 

“Y/N, was Anna right? Are you dreadfully miserable with those heathens?”

“Well, she is right, in that you don’t marry a Viking to be happy,” you tell the ladies, before placing your hand out expectantly, “You marry a Viking to be treated like a queen.” 

As soon as the words are out of your mouth, Ubbe’s lips are kissing your fingertips.

-


End file.
